


Profane Poetry

by HomemadeLemonade



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomemadeLemonade/pseuds/HomemadeLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental haiku with foul language ;-)</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>This concept is currently being revised and extended in my subsequent work, <i>Profane Poetry Redux.</i></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shit We Do for Love

**Author's Note:**

> A silly idea that came about when I wondered what sort of work I could post easily from my phone when (if! ;-) ) my toddler naps. Geez, it would have to be something short, I thought. Like Haiku! Ha! Yeah, poetry. Me. As if. Anyway, haiku is beautiful and normally describes lovely things. Hey, maybe it would be fun to take those beautiful poems and instead try to capture the grim and gritty Homeland scenes we all love, AND incorporate all that filthy language! *grin* Yeah - haiku!

Target in his sights  
A choice between heart and head  
"Goddamn you, Carrie!"

******

Hair golden and soft  
Her breathing so calm and deep  
*sigh* "Motherfucker..."

******

Dying on the dock  
"Un-fucking-believable"  
Good Samaritan


	2. Strong, Bloody Violence

Why did she love him  
"It's full fucking disclosure!"  
My knife in his hand

******

He saw in horror  
Her humanity vanish  
"Wipe that fucker out!"

******

Convoy takes fire  
Barbarians at the door  
"What the fucking fuck?!"


	3. It Must be Love

Heard, "Crap, I'm nervous..."  
Gave smiling reassurance  
And like that, he fell

S2.04


	4. Hope and Despair

"I'll just fuck it up"  
He convinced her of his love  
Would she break his heart? 

~

Missed him by minutes  
"Give me what I fucking want!"  
_All_  our hearts broken... 

S4.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*


	5. So Near and yet So Far

He was almost out  
"God, I fucking love you, Quinn"  
If only she did

S4.03


End file.
